A Dazzling turnabout
by Cloverhaztacos
Summary: Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk must defend Adagio Dazzle from being found guilty of the murder of Sunset Shimmer. With Gavin as prosecutor. This is a few years after Rainbow Rocks and Dual Destinies because I can. Watch as Aria and Sonata figure out who is the worst, epic rap court battles of history, and maybe some shipping.I'm not sure at this point. R&R please! My first fanfic.
1. Prologue

A dazzling turnabout

? Time, Animal shelter

"Stay back! Why are you doing this to me? I thought were friends!"A figure shouted as another sinisterly walked towards her. "No, I'm not. Not after that EMBARRASSING time you bested me at the battle of the bands."the other figure replied. " Besides, after this little talk, I'm going to make your friends suffer...terribly." The cornered young woman gave a blood-curdling scream that was quickly cut off as the sinister figure shot a gun, then quickly jumped into a nearby row of thick bushes. The murderer looked around from the bushes to see yet another female figure nearby gasping in shock. Oh no. Did she see me? The murderer thought, thinking of a plan. On a risky whim, the murderer threw the gun at the witness who had come closer to inspect the body, and successfully clonked the witness hard on the back of her head. The murderer watched as the witness promptly collapsed on the grass, unconscious. Being sure there was nobody else nearby, the murderer got out of the bush, took the female's fingers and clapsed them around the gun. Finding a flat rock, the murderer put the victims hand on it; all using gloved hands of course. Hiding in the bushes once more, the murderer took out her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. Heheh, if this goes right then I will finally have revenge!, thought the maniacal murderer as she changed her clothes in the bush. Stuffing her old clothes in the bush, she brushed off the leaves on her sleeves and faked a crying face as the police arrived.


	2. Wishful thinking

Wishful thinking: in which Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk plan to save Adagio Dazzle.

The Dazzlings belong to Hasbro. Japanifornia belongs to Capcom. (Parentheses means Aria's thoughts)

9:30pm, Dazzlings apartment

"Relax, everything is going to be fine." A certain girl with blue hair in a ponytail said. I want to tell her, I can't relax, not after what happened tonight. After the big battle of the bands in Canterlot High, Adagio told us to stay out of trouble with human affairs. At first it was easy because now, with our gems broken, we Dazzlings couldn't steal energy from humans, or make them our slaves in that matter. Besides, after we fled the high school we went to a small-town college, getting fine-arts degrees and promptly high-tailing it to L.A, California for money and fame. Of course we were socially awkward and still hated by some students from CHS *cough cough the Rainbooms cough* but it's been 4 years since then. Now Adagio is in trouble; Sonata and I saw the report on the news and now, without our gems, we couldn't persuade the police that Adagio wasn't the killer. (_still, I KNOW without a doubt Adagio wouldn't want to murder anyone, even a band rival._) I practically screamed, "Sonata, do you know what would happen if Adagio is tried and found guilty?!" Sonata shook her head. "She will get the death penalty! Oh Sonata, what are we going to do?" I sigh and walk outside of our apartment and leaned on the balcony. "Aria, wait! Adagio still doesn't have a defense attorney!" Ignoring Sonata, i look up at the night sky, and wished upon a star. "For realzies, Aria, did you listen to what I said? We can still save Adagio! Come on, let's catch some sleep." I was jerked back into reality by that comment and said, "You're right. I need to sleep. Good night Sonata." I yawned and walked back inside to sleep. (Yeah, I would TOTALLY be an ace attorney. I'm a musician, not a lawyer)

The next morning

Sonata and I was heading to a place I thought we would never go to: a library! Since we got a job as a band and being musicians, us Dazzlings haven't stepped into a library since...I can't remember. "OK Aria, you are going to read a ton of law books and become a defense attorney for Adagio!" Sonata said. (Wait, WHAAT!?) I yelled at Sonata,"Sonata, are you crazy? Why me? Even if I WAS a defense attorney I would only have a week to study or investigate! Plus, I don't have a badge!" The librarian then gave me a rant about noise in the library and told us to leave...but I was lucky she let us check out some law books. As Sonata and I walked back home, I thought about the news report from last night. That would explain where Adagio went yesterday, but why murder a person you just came to forgive yourself to? I would have to ask Adagio herself. Suddenly I bumped into a red-clad man who looked about my age with funny looking hair. I mean, two of his hairs were sticking up like antennae! Startled, I dropped my books."Eh, sorry! I was just...lost in thought for a minute there!" I quickly exclaimed (am I blushing!?). As I quickly picked up my law books the guy looked like he was about to respond, but then Sonata quipped, " For realzies, Aria? For a second there you looked like you were-" Nothing! It's just a really hot day! Sonata let's go!" ( I AM blushing!) Sonata hesitated, plucked something off the ground, then raced after me back to the apartment.

Back at the apartment

"Sonata, what is that thing you're holding-er, biting?" Sonata was apparently trying to take a bite out of the object she picked up earlier from the run-in with the red dude.

" I think it's a cookie!" Sonata responded. Rolling my eyes, I snatched the 'cookie' from Sonata and upon closer inspection I gasped. (Wishes REALLY do come true!)


	3. One step closer

**Long time, no update! Sorry I've been inactive for a while...but now, I have the next installment to this story! Without further ado, let's see how Aria and Sonata are faring, shall we?**

**What I held in my hand was the very object I thought was going to be the hardest to obtain in our little lawyer scheme...yet there it was, an ATTORNEY'S BADGE resting on my palm! "Sonata...we are one step closer to saving Adagio!" Sonata looked at me quizzically. I quickly explained that the cookie turned out to be a badge, and that we were heading for the detention center at once to see Adagio. But something was a little off. "Sonata, where did you get this?" I asked. **

**"Remember when you bumped into that dude with the funny hair? I think when you ran away your hair snagged onto the badge. It fell on the ground and I picked it up before the guy noticed it. Now that I think of it, maybe the man was a lawyer!" Sonata replied. "So we stole his badge." I said, feeling slightly guilty. "But I'm sure he won't mind if I use it for just one case!"**

**As Sonata and I headed out to the detention center, I wondered how Adagio was doing. (She's probably not too happy with this) Near the entrance were two guards with serious faces. I showed them my badge and...they let me in! But Sonata was held back, probably because she didn't have a badge like me. (besides, we DO look like hobos)**

** Detention Center**

**When I came near Adagio's cell, her face looked up with a weary expression. "Aria, is that you? How in equestria did you get in here?" I told her everything about yesterday and proceeded to tell Adagio about the rescue plan. Adagio sighed and said,"Can't you just break me out instead? It would be much quicker than waiting for a trial. Besides, do you even know how to act like a lawyer?" I was shocked. (Even Adagio herself doesn't believe we can save her!) "W-well, I've read law books, that should be enough!" **

**I came closer to Adagio. "Even if I'm facing the best prosecutor or the cruelest court, getting you out of trouble is me and Sonata's top priority. Just as you got us to survive our hardest time-getting used to being human, it's time we get you out of your hard time too. What would we do without you, Adagio?" **

**I could tell Adagio was moved by my mini speech, so I asked her for what I came for: her testimony of the murder of Sunset Shimmer.**

**"Well, it was late at night, and I was heading back to our apartment when I saw two figures arguing near the animal shelter...funny, next thing I knew I was kneeling towards one of the two figures, most likely Sunset. I blacked out and I woke up here, with no recollection of what happened after inspecting Sunset."**

**Adagio finished, and I could tell she was on the verge of breaking down, but before I could calm her, she yelled, "JUST ACCEPT THE FACT I'M GUILTY! THERE WAS NO ONE ELSE BUT ME WHO COULD HAVE DONE IT!" (Keep calm, keep calm) "Why do you say that?" I asked. "What about the other person Sunset was arguing with?"**

**"No, it couldn't be that person, because they claim to be the witness and was found with no weapon!" Adagio shot back. (First her weariness, now low-self esteem? Oh riiiight, Adagio was also found with a bruise on the back of her head. There's no telling what's wrong with Adagio's personality now! Ugh.) "Well, it's almost closing time and Sonata's outside by her lonesome..." Adagio suddenly looked up, and nodded. "You're right, about what you said earlier, about me saving your butts every time. I shouldn't give up, not on you guys, because sirens stick together. Oh! I almost forgot. Here, take this."**

**The object she gave me was a light blue guitar pick. "I picked it up from Sunset's hair and put it in my pocket before I was hit. Weird, this is what attracted me to her besides the pool of blood." Adagio now had a peaceful look on her face as I left the detention center. Sonata was quick to greet me as I returned. "Hooray! You're back! So, how did it go?" **

**"It went OK, I guess. Adagio gave me a guitar pick so I'm guessing this could be evidence." I told Sonata. "Let's head back home, its late, and I have a plan for tomorrow so let's get some rest."**

**This concludes the first part of the iinvestigation! I'll explain in the next chapter why Aria is investigating and not straight into the trial. Also, I will try to update this more often now.**


End file.
